The invention relates to a driving-in device according to the preamble of claim 1.
From the prior art, hand-held driving-in devices with propelling charges are known, wherein after the ignition of a pyrotechnical charge, the resulting combustion gases expand in a combustion chamber. As a result, a piston as the energy transfer means is accelerated and drives a fastening element into a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,968 B1 describes a driving-in device with a propelling charge, wherein the combustion chamber is divided into an upper subchamber and a lower subchamber by a perforated disc. The driving-in device is provided with adjustability of a dead space volume in order to modify the drive-in energy of the device in an adjustable manner. To this end, a valve-like slide can be adjusted in a direction perpendicular to a driving-in axis. Here, the combustion chamber has a dead space also in a closed condition of the slide, which is formed as a recess in a lateral wall of the combustion chamber.